The present invention relates to a decorative lighting, and in particular to Icicle lights, wherein the lights and a hanging unit are well defined so that they will not intertwine disorderly or even be blown onto the roof or gutter by strong winds. More specifically, this invention relates to a device used for organizing, installing, displaying, and storing the Icicle lights.
Icicle lights are popular in some festivals, such as Christmas and New Year to present beautiful decorations. They are usually installed outside during winter, the strong winds often cause these lights to intertwine or flip-up onto the roof. They are not able to hang straight. After the season, they are difficult to be stored in a neat and organized manner.